1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method and a substrate processing apparatus, and more particularly, to technology for processing a substrate at a low temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A film can be formed on a substrate by a method such as a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method in which a plurality of kinds of sources including a plurality of constitutional elements of a film are simultaneously supplied to a substrate placed in a process chamber; and an atomic layer deposition (ALD) method in which a plurality of kinds of sources are alternately supplied to a substrate (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
However, in such a method, a film may have to be formed at a high temperature of about 700° C. for obtaining a practical film growing rate; however, high-temperature processing increases the possibility of impurity rediffusion, and thus low-temperature processing has been required.
[Patent Document 1]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9006-66587
As means for low temperature processing, use of catalysts can be considered. Since a catalyst reduces the activation energy of a source gas applied to a substrate, the process temperature can be reduced. Examples of film forming methods using a catalyst include U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,442, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-40110, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-141191. The example patents disclose exemplary methods of using pyridine (C5H5N) as a catalyst; however, since pyridine causes environmental pollution such as air pollution, use of pyridine is regulated by a law.